Create your own family
by atheandra
Summary: A Bellarke story from the point of view of a mystery someone (you know who it is at the end of chapter 1) We get to know how Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin fell in love and what happen next while learning how that mystery man get to meet the 100 (Modern AU)
1. You're my family idiot

« Will you do it for me? »

Clarke question left me speechless. Looking at her; her light blue eyes fool of unreleased tears, fool of hope while she was waiting for my answer, a big smile plastered on her face.

Even if I hadn't know that she spend the day with Octavia and Raven, I will still be able to tell. Her hair are perfectly curled, Octavia tried to straighten them once and it didn't even last an hour so she decided that Clarke should never leave our home before she gets to curled or braid them. Raven clearly had to have handpicked those clothes Clarke would never have chosen to wear a strapless red dress to go to their favorite bar, she hated being hit on all night when all she wanted was to have fun with her best friends.

Tonight was different though she had to follow orders, she promised the two women that she wouldn't object to any fair demands, and she was surprised to see that her friends actually had the decency to let her wear her favorite shoes even if I could hear Raven from our bathroom mumbling something about Clarke being unreasonable. To my manly opinion Clarke was prettier with those low heels army boots but I am not about to pick a fight over that with our beloved strong-headed mechanic I have yet to win any of those.

I don't know how long it's been but I get the feeling that I am taking too much time to respond when Clarke's smile start to fade away and she resume playing with her nails again. I know she doesn't like the feeling of wearing fake nails but her mom offered a day in a spa yesterday and she couldn't refuse she already said 'no' to so many requests.

"If you don't want to do it, it is okay I could ask Kane I am sure mom would really appreciate it"

Her voice finally take me out of my slumber, it is shaking and I can hear the sob she is trying to restrain form coming out of her throat.

"No", I didn't realize how loud I was, until she jumped out of the couch. She is standing now staring at me like she did the day I caught her and Octavia trying to sneak a pregnancy test in the house without anyone noticing.

I stood up taking her into my arms. Placing a calming hand on her back.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to yell! I was not expecting you to ask me! You have so many people who would do it for you. People who knows you better, people who have known you longer!" I know my voice is lower than usual but I really don't get why me.

"You only came into my life 2 years ago, but you know me better than most of the people you are talking about. You are the one I called when I got into that big fight with my mom over Kane. You are the one who drove me to the mountain so I could tell Jasper and Monty to come back home and convinced me to bring Miller and Harper with us so they would realize how much they were missed…"

She starts crying, she doesn't make any sounds but I can feel the stain on my shirt. I try to speak tell her that it's okay I will do it if she wants me to but she parts away from me looks at me with that half smile of hers and ask me to just listen until she is done.

Raven and Octavia have joined us, both took a seat on the bar tools we put next to the kitchen counter after I got sick of hearing them complain about how uncomfortable it was to seat on those little chairs we had in thigh dresses and high heels.

I only see Clarke though, she is pacing, her shoes making little squeaky noises with each steps.

She looks very determined. She has that frown between her eyebrow the one I learned not to argue with when she fought with Bellamy about his sister moving out of his house. She won she always does. He even had to bring her flowers, the biggest bunch he could find, only Lilies and sunflowers her favorite. And even then she still make him feel like she was made just to make her point.

"You're the one I told the first time he kissed me, the one I came to when we got into our first big fight"

Listening to her explaining all the things I had done for her made me smile for which I received a pillow thrown at me by Octavia; she was looking at me with that signature Blake smirk her eyes smiling at me, one of her finger placed on her month telling me stop smiling and just listen. I looked at her, did she knew about all of this? Was that her idea?

That last question get out of my mouth without me wanting to.

"Did Octavia asked you to do it?"

I knew I was wrong in an instant, the second my mouth shut I was buried under a rain of pillows thrown at me by all three girls.

"You're my people idiot. I want you to do it because you are my family. I choose to build my own family because I didn't feel like I had one after my father died. I love you and I never even thought about asking anybody else." She was shouting and I didn't even think about it I just get up and put my arms around her waist lifting her as up as I could so I can whisper in her ear.

"I love you too Clarke and I would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

She calm down and put a light kiss on my cheek trying to get away from me.

"O was right. You're a hard man to convinced Lincoln!"

She smiled at me and punch my arm.

"Don't make me beg again"

With a bright smile I looked between her and Octavia. So I was right they were planning all of it.

"Don't you have a shower to get to?"

Raven took Clarke and Octavia's hands and pull them to the door.

"Oh, yes we do. And even though this was really fun I want to go dance."

I hugged Clarke and Raven good night and kissed Octavia.

"Don't drink too much girls. You have to look pretty tomorrow"

Octavia pout "Don't we always look pretty?"

I didn't even have to answers before she broke out in a big laugh, starting to walk to Raven's car.

"And no Strippers", I shouted before they close the door which only get me a sight from Octavia and Clarke and somehow Raven managed to both laugh while sticking out her tongue.

That wedding is going to be a long day, I hope Bellamy knows that he is not only marrying Clarke but her entire crazy family, including grossingly his own sister.

I might have to remind him of that when I get to his bachelor party.


	2. Bachelors night in

**Author Notes: First I am not an English speaker so forgive me for all of my mistakes, Pretty Please.**

**Disclaimer: (which I forgot to put on Chapter 1) I do not own The 100, highly doubt it would be this good if I did.**

The light coming from Miller's room to the porch is creating little rainbow on the melting ice cubes in my glass.

I settled on the porch half an hour ago, when Miller came home from work telling he needed to clean up before the party started. The door is open, I can hear Murphy and Jasper bickering over what movie we should watch first. Murphy is hell bend on being the one to choose since he was already denied going to a bar for the night.

"Ouch", that got me to smile. Although I can't see him I know who that pain noise is coming from, Wick has been trying to update Bellamy's sound system the minute he got there.

Monty is in the kitchen mixing some 'man drink' as he decided to call them, even if they are actually normal cocktails without the little umbrellas.

Even though I am still staring at those little rainbows I know Bellamy is coming near me, we got to know each other better over the years and he probably figured out that something was bothering me.

"Hey man, what's wrong we you tonight?" he asked in his natural overprotective low voice.

"She yelled at me!" I finally answered looking at him as he leant back to the door frame.

He couldn't repress a chuckle. "Come on, O is always yelling at you about something, you should be accustom to it by now"

"Not O, Clarke… Clarke yelled at me before the girl left tonight!"

Bellamy stopped laughing and looked at me seriously, shaking his head.

"Clarke yelled at you? But she never does that!" He started pacing in front of me and then suddenly stopped as something came to his mind.

"She was just supposed to ask you something really important to her" he paused and looked at me with angry eyes. "Did you say 'no'? Did you actually came here tonight to tell me that you hurt her by saying 'no'?"

I would answer and calm him down but I always admire that side of Bellamy. Sure I love Octavia and I would give my life for her, but what Bellamy and Clarke share is different it has always been. They don't only love and protect each other they would do anything to make the other happy however crazy or dangerous that task could be. They fight a lot but their arguments always end up with one of them giving up not because the other would make a good point but just because one of them would get angry and the other would just want to put a smile back on their faces. They actually rarely solve anything and just get into the same arguments over and over again.

Me not answering him is causing Bellamy to lost his temper, I can see his fist clenching.

"Of course I said yes" I can see him instantly relaxing, seating next to me on the porch swing.

"What was she yelling at you about then?"

"That I am her family and she loves me" this time Bellamy couldn't restrain his laugh causing the swing to rock back and forth.

I looked at him a frown in my eyebrows.

"Did you not know that already?" Bellamy burst out between laughter.

"No". I said looking back at my glass only to find out the little rainbows were gone and so was Miller's light.

"Let's go back inside. You can moan on it while eating pizza if you want".

But I really didn't want to. I felt like no one could really understand what I was feeling right now.

Clarke and I don't have the same relationship as the other. You would see it as a safe bet to tell that I was seeing myself as her big brother, over-protecting her and always looking after her. You would lose that bet she took me in, protected me against Bellamy when he first found out I was dating his sister, she made her mom leave a very important surgery to attend to me while my hand was only broken because she wanted me to have the best care possible. She was the one taking care of me and until that night I thought I was the only one thinking of her as family.

The night started great, each of the boys teasing Bellamy on how they saw this day coming as soon as they met the happy couple.

Bellamy made us swear that nothing happening in the house tonight would ever going to get near the girls ears.

"Or eyes!" he said watching as Monty and jasper were already ready to text Raven about what was going on at their party.

Once he snatch their phones out of the boys' hands, he took one of the DVD and we all sat down to eat pizza. We were all surprised to see 'The princess bride' appear on screen. Thinking it was a joke Wick started laughing.

"What you told me to choose, I never went to any weddings I want to know what to expect", all eyes turned to Murphy who looked very serious. Bellamy took another DVD box out of Murphy's bag just to find another Chick Flick.

"You only brought weddings movies, Murphy."

"I thought it would get us in the right mood", we all started to laugh and as Monty was coming back with our drinks Bellamy decide to make the best of Murphy's poor choice of entertainment.

"Okay, how about we make it a drinking game? You have to drink the content of your glass each time someone kiss."

I look at him with a questioning face. I know for a fact that either he, Miller or I are actually drinking alcohol tonight but does he really want to get the other to be hangover in his wedding.

By the end of the third movie, Monty and Jasper are out, sleeping like babies in each other arms. Murphy is still trying to understand why the bride is always so stressed out about small details.

"Clarke is not like that she looks so calm about all of it"

Little did he know that Clarke was actually a ball of nerves she just never went off on small details stressing out on stuff not related to the wedding instead.

I catch Wick sending text to Raven every hour with a smile on his face with each answer. I know he isn't going to tell her anything about what they are watching because she would tease him as he clearly enjoy the movies.

Once Murphy is out sleeping too, Miller decide it is time for him to go to bed if he wanted to look presentable as Bellamy's best man. Bellamy and I exchange a knowing look, we both know why Miller wanted to look at his best or more accurately for whom.

Bellamy nod at me to follow him out on the porch again. The night is warm, as they all had been since mid-June, a light wind is passing among the trees surrounding the house. We sit on the stairs both looking at the stars.

"I know you think I don't like you but you're wrong, I just get jealous sometimes at your relationship with both of my girls."

I stand there watching him. He is starting to sound a little like Clarke earlier tonight.

"My sister love you so much and you make her so happy. I see the way she looks at you when you come back from work, for her it's like having Christmas morning all over again every day and I am thankful for that."

I smile as I can recognize that I find that really cute about O, she is never scared of me not coming back home, she only waits for the moment it will happen even if she has to wait until 3 am. It's been 2 years and she still cannot fall asleep without her head on my chest. But I am not about to brought that up to her brother.

"Clarke see you as her little brother, I could never understand the kind of relationship you two share, but I am so grateful that you found each other. She needed to found a family again to start healing herself and you are for her what I will never be able to be"

"I am supposed to make the "father of the bride" speech to you right about now. Telling you that if you ever hurt her I would get into a fight with you. But for one, those never end well for any of us, and would probably hurt Clarke even more. Second I see the way you and she are, the only way you ever going to hurt her is if you die." I said trying to lighten the mood.

It's already 4 am and I suggested that we should go to bed if we want to play the surprise we plan for the girls in the morning.

_Author Notes: It's my first story so I am really glad so many of you seems to appreciate it. Please review so I can have more idea or correct if something (other than my spelling) is wrong. _

_Thanks to all of you._


	3. Morning Surprises

**This story is just writing its-self.**

**Disclaimer: I still only own my mistakes and the plot but nothing more.**

Chapter 3:

I still can't figure out how Monty was able to be so cheery when he wakes us up at 8 am as we discussed it last night.

"Rise and shine love birds, we have women to attend to."

"Monty stop jumping on the bed!" Bellamy groans.

"As you wish but if you're not up and ready in 10 minutes I am going to surprise the girls without you and I will take all the credit for it".

One look at Bellamy and we both grabbed one of his ankles to make him fall onto the bed.

"You need to be quieter once we get there. If you wake them up, I'll give you all the credit so they can kill you instead of us for sneaking on them when they told us they didn't want us to be near them before the ceremony". The smell of coffee ends to wake us up as we all join Murphy and Wick in the Kitchen.

A gigantic box is blocking a main door. Everything was ready to go so we put the box in the back of my truck along with bag of stuff we prepared for the girls. We make a small stop at the tailor to pick up our suits and a mystery pink silky box that I know was worth all the questioning looks the guys gave me for not wanting to share its content with them.

Once all three of our cars was parked in front of mine and O's house we regrouped to go over the plan one more time.

1\. No one wakes the girls up.

2\. No one wakes the girls up.

Those were the only important rules for the next 30 minutes.

With that Monty and jasper started their work on the fences, putting all their friends and family photos up to it. Each with a little note from the person on the picture saying something nice to one of the girls.

They came up with this crazy idea at Bellamy and Clarke's engagement party. Seeing how Clarke was not able to enjoy herself because she really hated being the center of attention and all she wanted was for her wedding to be a special day for everyone. That is how late that night they made us have a "family meeting" in the kitchen announcing how they had decided that the girls should all be treated the same for that special day. So we all had to pitch in making sure the girls got to do everything together and we all came up with something to surprise them with this morning. This was the subject of the first of many fights over the wedding planning between Clarke and Abby.

Murphy being our best cook he was in charge of making their favorite breakfast food, and started putting it nicely on plates in the kitchen, making sure to make no noise Octavia, Raven and Clarke scare him enough as it is on a normal day, there is no way he was going to be responsible for waking them up.

Bellamy unpack the gigantic box, it is full of fresh cut flowers Sunflowers for Clarke, Liles for Octavia, Iris for Raven and Poppies for Maya he put some on vases in front of each girls plates in the kitchen and the rest was divided between the floor, couch, the coffee table. It was safe to say that Murphy's choice of movies for last night clearly inspired him the all house was covered with flowers.

Wick spend two month building 4 little music boxes with their favorite lullabies on. We all pinched in for that one since it was the most complicated of the surprise. The boxes are simple, he made them out of some car metal parts he found when going to pick Raven up for their dates. Jasper found the original music and Monty helped building the mechanism. Bellamy and I had simpler tasks, we just needed to find out which music the girls would like to have.

Finally I had prepared something special for each of the girls. As they were supposed to find them first as soon as they woke up I was the one task with actually going inside their rooms without waking them. I want to go to Octavia's room first see if she was able to sleep at all last night but I know I have to do that one last since I am supposed to wake her up with a kiss and disappear before she opens her eyes.

So I take the stairs to get to Raven's room with the white wrapped boxes, one for Raven and one for Maya who I certainly sleeping on the spare couch next to Raven's bed. Each of the boxes contain a token of my appreciation for them and a card in which I tried to write my feeling even if I am not very good at it.

_Raven's Box: I picked up a silver keychain looking like her favorite car engraved with her birth date and both of our initial. The card simply said "Thank you for being you, my life wouldn't be as full without your craziness"._

_Maya's Box: Jasper helped me with that one since Maya is new in our group and is the one I know the least. We finally choose a silver brooch representing a bunch of red poppies, her favorite flowers engraved with the day she met Jasper. The card said: "The day you become a part of our strange little family. You're one of us now, hope you don't regret it any time soon."_

I open the door slowly making sure there is no noise to be heard but it turns out the bed is empty I close the door quickly and get back downstairs.

"Raven's room is empty what if they are not here?" my whisper made the other jump as none of us had spoken since we enter the house.

"They are here Raven's phone is on the counter in the kitchen" Wick respond. " Maybe they just decided to regroup and have a slumber party".

Bellamy and I decided to go check the other rooms. First Octavia's room thinking that our room is bigger and it would have more space for the girls to fall asleep. But still no one here to be found. Last one Clarke's room. It's full of packed boxes and suit cases as was Bellamy's room last night. The group is supposed to move all of their stuff in their new house while they are on their honeymoon. This was actually on part of the wedding plans Clarke was able to pass through her mom without ending up in a big fight.

I am very careful when I open the door, I don't even know how the four of them can fit into that mess of a room. When I lay eyes on the girls I nod to Bellamy and Wick to come and take a look. All four girls changed out of their party clothes and lay on the bed to fall asleep their make-up still on their faces. I suddenly receive an elbow on my side and when I look at Bellamy he is pointing at what Clarke is wearing. Octavia is all snuggled against her, her head resting gently in her shoulders and I have a hard time stopping looking at her but my eyes are following her long dark hair and that's when I noticed that Clarke didn't forget our plan. I know why Bellamy is upset, Clarke is wearing one of my work shirt but I can't explain to him that it is because we wanted for Octavia to be able to fall asleep without me being there. She made me swear not to tell Bellamy that story or he will get crazy over-protective so I am left with no choice but to point out the sealed boxes hoping it will think that O landed that shirt for her to sleep on because everything else was unavailable.

The room is too crowded for me to make my way to the bed and put my little gift by each of the girls' sides so we ask Jasper to come and help. A big smile get plastered on his face the minute he saw Maya cuddle between Raven and Clarke like if she always have been a part of the group.

The white boxes are not a problem but Jasper almost tripped on Clarke shoes when he went to Octavia's side of the bed.

As he lays the red boxes meant for the girls on their night stand, I regret not writing another note to Clarke after last night declaration.

_Octavia's Box: This one was easy I knew exactly what she would want to find it that box. Something that will only speak to her. I found a Silver necklace with a silver pendant in the shape of a strawberry colored in bright red and dipped in a brown color making it look like the strawberry was dipped in chocolate. The card simply says "engrave to be added. Love you my little warrior"._

_Clarke's Box: That was a hard one, but I didn't want to ask for any help on this. I knew what I wanted but I couldn't find it until yesterday morning. When while moving a few of her boxes I found something. Hers is a silver necklace with a locket in which I put a picture of Bellamy on one side and one of Jake on the other, I had a little silk blue bow on top of it. In the card I wrote "Found it on your father's stuffs while cleaning, I hope this will make you happy he would have loved to walk you down the aisle. I know what he was your family"._

I close the door as soon as Jasper's gets out. We took all of their dresses and shoes for the ceremony and leave a not saying that we took them to the Cabin so they don't have to worry about anything other than relaxing today. And we all leave the house, letting Monty call Octavia as soon as the cars are out of the driveway.

**Author Notes: The little token and surprises are not over. And the girls have some stuff for their men too…**


	4. Sleeping under the stars

**Author Note: Thank you everyone who read, followed, favorite my little story. And a special thanks to my little Twinkie this would not exist without you.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. And all mistakes are mine (kind of getting proud of myself though) **

To be honest we all put our phones on easy display the moment we got in the cars, but it's been 20 minutes already and we are all getting a little anxious that none of our women texted or called any of us.

"Maybe they are still in bed, Monty wake them up that doesn't mean they actually leave the bed."

Bellamy said trying to reassure all of us. It isn't working though. And stuff only get worst once we got to our next stop. We have to pick up Kane on the other side of the city before we get to the woods. As plan we park the car on his large driveway and Bellamy calls him to get outside. Kane never mind us getting in the house, we had some football nights there, but Abby was never that welcoming with any of us. Clarke tried to make her understand that we were not going anywhere and that she had to accept all of us or she would lose her but it only turn out into the weirdest brunch I ever went to.

"Kane, we're here… hum hum! Hum hum! Okay I tell them"

Bellamy hang up and turned to us.

"He says he needs 10 more minutes but we can come inside Abby left 20 minutes ago when Clarke called her."

We all had the same reflex to check our phones. But nothing. None of us had any messages I called Wick and Murphy out of their car while getting myself to the front porch.

"Hey guys, did you get any news since we left the house?" They both shake their head the same wondering looks on their faces.

"I don't get it do you think they didn't like the surprise?" Bellamy says entering the house.

We are all in the hall waiting for Kane when he came to us. He is on the phone and when he glance at us he burst into a big laugh.

"You should see them…I told them just that. Okay… See you later Clarke."

At that we all turn to him with questioning looks.

"Apparently you guys had a very busy morning. The girls want me to tell you that they can't talk or text you before the ceremony because it's bad luck" he looks at us with his 'please, don't ask' look somehow one of us always ends up with that look on his face when it comes to our lovely ladies. "But I have a message…" we can hear a collective sigh being release. "They really liked the strawberries pancakes Murphy".

We all turned around to look at Murphy. He surrenders putting his hands in above his head.

"Come on guys, it's not my fault they are so good they forgot everything else." Which owes him a gentle punch on the shoulder from Wick who was the closest.

"We have to get going! You ready?"

Kane nodded and we all went back to the cars. Monty and Jasper joining Murphy in Wick's car saying that it would be more fun.

It's a 45 min drive to the cabin. And detective Blake is not letting Kane of the hook, he wants to know what Clarke told him about the surprise which makes Kane laugh more than scares him. Once we get to the wedding venue with still no answers from Kane, I stop the car for a moment. This place is amazing, none of us came here before, Octavia and Raven picked up the place with Maya's help and wanted to keep it a surprise from everyone I am not even sure Clarke saw it yet. Octavia gave me a note for the wedding planner and I soon as I get out of the car someone is on me telling me to get back in the car because no one can see the full venue before the ceremony. I can see that Raven and Octavia put all their best effort to scare the planners to do whatever the hell they wanted.

"I have a note from the bridesmaid for the planner".

"Give it to me, I'll make sure it gets delivered. Now you misters have to go to the left Cabin. At the end of this road you take 2 left and it would be right at the end of the path. Please leave your cars there we will provide you with transportation inside the camp at all times."

She got us all a little surprised and start walking away before we get to say anything. Until I remembered.

"Wait we have all the women clothes in our cars what are we doing with those?"

She came back to us and radio someone to come and take all of their stuff to the Bride's cabin. We waited for a large man with long hair to come to us. I would have never figured him to work in the weddings business. Although he was wearing a black tie suit, he kept his long beard, he has tattoos on his face and definitely look more like a bouncer than a wedding planner.

"Gentlemen, I am Gustus, I'll be helping you today. So if you would give me anything that needs to be send to the bride's cabin I'll make sure one of our female employees would bring it there." He said that while pointing a fairly large golf cart for us to put the girls stuff on.

We all get out of the cars and start putting all the little packages in the cart.

"Wahoo the girls really went all crazy on that 'no males before the ceremony' policy right?" Wick was joking but Gustus made a comment about tradition and it was not that funny anymore as we all realized that we really had no idea what the day was going to be.

I was still holding the pink package I picked up at the tailor earlier trying to decide if I should put a note on it or not.

"Are you finally going to tell us what it is?" Monty was standing next to me trying to take a peek inside the box.

"No." I told him a little ruddier than expected. "Sorry, it's for Octavia only."

I put it on top of the cart trunk and came back to the car. We all stayed silent on our way to the cabin. It was a simple wooden cabin surrounded by 100 years old pine trees. The smell of it was refreshing, I missed that smell and it has been a long time since the group went on one of our infamous camping trips

_The last one was almost a year ago, the night we were coming back from Mount Weather after I forced Clarke, who was driving me insane, to get on my car with Miller and Harper, and we just went on the 6 hours drives without even stopping once. They all needed Jasper and Monty to come back to the Ark and I was really tired of hearing stories followed by "Jasper and Monty would have loved to be there". So when Bellamy and Clarke announced their engagement and she started whining on how she couldn't have a party without them there to celebrate I just took her hold her up to put her on my shoulder and dropped her on the passenger car seat. _

_The situation did not even require any sort of conviction the boys have been living there for 3 month and never even unpacked their stuff. They quickly explained to us how they were only staying here because Jasper met a girl. An hour later we were introduced to Maya and it didn't take long to convince her of joining us in the Ark either. She wasn't even finished explaining to us her life at Mount Weather that Clarke was already on the phone with her mom asking her if she could find a nurse position for Maya at Ark Med Bay Hospital. It was really late when we stopped planning their moving so we decided to spend the night there. In the morning I was awake by a familiar laughter. Walking down the kitchen, I wasn't even surprised to find that Raven, Octavia, wick and Bellamy had joined us. _

_"__What did you leave Murphy all alone in the Ark?" was the only thing that I really had to ask._

_"__No! He is not allowed to come inside because he made some mean comment about us not needing a new family member." Monty was waving is hand to the open door from which I could see Murphy pacing next to his truck. _

_"__What with all the truck? Never heard of carpooling?" I asked making my way to kiss Octavia good morning. "Hi! Did you even sleep last night?" I whispered to her ear. She shacked her head no and I couldn't help but bring her closer to me putting my hand on her back and landing a small kiss on her forehead. "It's okay you can sleep on the way back."_

_Raven waited for me to let go of O before answering, it's an understanding we all try to live by, 'never interrupted a private moment'. _

_"__The trucks are here so we can move everything today or more accurately tonight since we first have to go to Maya's place to box all of her stuff" Maya was nodding franticly beside her. I have never seen someone so happy to leave her life behind and hit the road on a whim. She will fit perfectly into our little circus of crazy. _

_By the end of the day every ounce of their stuff was safely fasten on our trucks. It was getting late and there was no way we could get back to the city before it got too dark but everybody voted to just hit the road and find a cool place to sleep under the stars. _

"There is a note on the door for us guys!" Monty shout taking me away from my memories.

As we all join him on the front porch, he start giving us sealed letters. One for each of us.

"Okay so apparently the girls came here yesterday and left us those and the note says we are not to enter the cabin before everybody has read his letter!" he looked back at the note before adding. "They apparently think that we all deserve to feel special too today so they want to share their happiness with us."

I open my envelope and discover 5 small cards in it. Looking around I see that we all got 5 identic cards in our envelopes. Kane is even more surprised than any of us.

**Author notes: So that chapter didn't come to me as easily but I wanted to get into their past a little. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	5. Fluffy boy time

**Chapter 5**

The sound of one of our phone ringing got us to all jump out of surprise. It was mine a simple text from Clarke. Seeing her name on the little screen made me smile as she broke her own rule.

"Linc, the planner just called me I know you probably found the letters by now can you please make sure Bellamy and Kane read mine last pleaseeee!"

So many 'e' at the end of please on her text usually meant she is desperate. But she also knows I would do it anyway. I text her back "done" before I snoop beside the two men who were checking their phones for messages, taking their letters from their hands.

"Sorry men but I have an important mission." I looked into the cards not reading them and when I found Clarke's handwriting I took the cards out and put them in my pocket. "Gentlemen you get those back once you read the others, Clarke's order."

My phone rang once again, "don't read yours either"… I was going to keep Octavia's as a last one but it really seemed important for Clarke. "Actually don't read it until just before you're supposed to meet me. Gustus will tell you when it's okay. "

Bellamy and Kane are both looking at me with their arms crossed on their chest.

"You guys are lucky I have to wait until the actual wedding to read mine" I say as I put my phone back into my back pocket. I don't have to answer to Clarke she knows I will do as she asked.

"Come on let's read those letters before we get ourselves late with our program." We all find a quiet place to sit not too far away from each other. Wick and Monty are on the porch, Bellamy is sitting on a log beside what I suppose is the usual place for late night fire camp, Kane is on the other side, Jasper went back to the car, Miller climb one of the nearest tree and Murphy who is still wondering how he landed a letter went to the back of the house to isolate himself which none of us make fun of, we all know that Murphy had a rough time with the girls and still think he is on some kind of probation; I decide to go back to the car, leaving the door open though so I can still smell that intense wood perfume I like so much.

Before I pick my first card out, I hear a burst of laughter Wick looks pretty happy with what he got.

I pick Clarke's card out of the envelope and put it next to me just to be sure not to be tempted.

The next one is the one from Maya, which I am grateful for.

_Lincoln, I was a little scared of you at first… You're a very scary dude! _My turn to laugh and earn some looks from my friends._ But you're actually more like a bear a teddy bear and I love having you in my life. I hope you'll find a great friend in me someday. PS: I swear I will never tell anyone about the Teddy Bear if you don't._

It got me smiling I can only imagine how happy she must have been when she got to read my card this morning. Maya gets all quiet and lonely sometimes because she doesn't want to disturb our dynamic so I usually stay with her comforting her in the fact that she'll get use to this like I did.

Next one was Raven's. It put a smile on my face just laying eyes on it. She drew little robots all over the card.

_I don't want to ever leave your home even if that mean Wick as to come live with us… Is that okay with you? _

As simple as she is. I knew this one was not going to be emotional. Raven gets all sentimental on me sometimes but we share almost everything trying not to have any secret and I kind of was nervous when I realized she was spending most of her nights at Wick's thinking she would want to move out soon. I got myself out of the car took my phone and send her "the more the merrier" walking to Wick and giving him the card.

"I think this one is more for you." Wick looks at me a little concerned. He takes the card read it and looks at me again all smiles.

"You're sure? I can be very intrusive that's why we were staying at my place lately"

"Have you met Octavia?" is my only answer as I am going back to the car.

Finding a card from Abby is a real surprise since I am her least favorite person in the group she even likes Bellamy better. I suppose Clarke made her write one for every one.

_You and I are not on the best term but I am glad my daughter is finally happy again. Thank you so much for walking down the aisle I think I never saw her this thrilled about anything before not even getting engaged to Bellamy. I might never understand it but all of you are her people now and she feels at home with all of you so after today you will all be welcome in my house at all time and I will try really hard to never make any bad comment on any of you anymore. I know you are not bad I was just hurt that Clarke didn't want me to be her family anymore. _

I fell tears rolling on my face. Abby was finally accepting us and I will make sure that we all make her feel that she is still a part of Clarke's family as she is also a part of ours. Kane got that pretty easily but I think that it was because he never feel like he was losing anything like Abby did.

"Did the girls came here last night?" I shout to whomever was listening.

"It looks like it" Jasper answered. "From what I get they spend the night in here writing those instead of going to the bar" replied Monty which allowed us a groan from a pissed off Murphy. We didn't went to the bar last night because we couldn't have the party in the same place as the girls.

"Shut up Murphy, you loved our little movie night we all know it", Bellamy shout at him.

The last card in my envelope was Octavia's. But before I got to it I was face with two very anxious men. Bellamy and Kane were asking for their cards from Clarke. I instinctively put my hand on mine first releasing a sigh as it was still safe next to me on my car seat. I took both their cards out of my jacket glad that Clarke marked them so I can give each card to the right person without having to read it. She made a little crown on the left corner of one, and a little heart on the other. Did she knew I would have to take them? I gave the crown to Bellamy and the heart to Kane. That earned me a frown of eyebrows from both men.

"A crown for our future prince, and …" I looked at Kane. "Sorry but it's not my place to explain the heart you should ask her."

I know what it meant, last week after her last dinner with her mom as a single woman, as she called it, she sat on the couch with O and me laying her head on Octavia's knees to let her play with her hair.

"I should really tell him how I feel but I can't help but think that it would hurt my dad". She told us.

"Your dad would be so proud of you Clarke, he loved you so much and I am sure he would be glad to know that Kane is good to you, hell, he is like a dad to all of us, why would you want to be different. Plus it's not like you're replacing him. You're just adding someone to your dream family." Octavia could be so wise on rare times.

I am pretty sure Kane won't have to ask. Seeing how Clarke got all angry at me last night I am pretty sure she wrote everything she had to say in that card.

I close the door of the car wanting some privacy while I read Octavia's note. I slip it out of the envelop to find out it is not very long love letter like I was hoping but just a few words.

_I know what you did last night! Thank you! Only one more week I promise! Love you!_

I mumble something along the way of 'the girls went back home after I left' I am glad she is not mad at me but I would have really like for the dress to be a surprise.

I walk myself to the bonfire, or where it's supposed to take place tonight at least, and sit quietly between Kane and Bellamy. Soon the others come to join us. None of us look really happy, but we are not sad either. I know what is wrong with them because the same thing is wrong with me. We miss them.

"I hope they didn't feel this crappy after our surprise this morning" says Murphy while sitting down.

We stay silent while waiting for Bellamy and Kane to finish their letters. Once Kane is done he looks trouble and I get closer to him.

"It will pass." He looked at me without even seeing me. "I didn't read it but I know what the heart meant, she gave me the same kind of speech last night it took me by surprise too. You'll feel better in an hour or so. Maybe less at least she didn't yelled it at you." I finished laughing.

"So any one had anything they want to share with the group in their notes?" Kane asks, both wanting to change the subject and living up to what Clarke just told him.

Bellamy still in his all little world told us "I love Clarke" at which we all start laughing. Jasper came near him to give him a hug. "We know man, it's kind of the reason we are all sitting here." And then laughed even harder.

"Abby gave me her grand-mother chocolate chip cake recipe". Murphy told us. He is shocked and so are we. "Wow man that's heavy stuff…" Monty says without an ounce of irony.

"What did she tell you?" I asked Wick, Miller,Monty and Jasper, knowing that I will not want to know what she told Bellamy or Kane after what I had in my card. And I know the boys knew better than to ask us.

"Monty and I both got a gift card for a beach restaurant and a note saying "You should stop the charade, we all love you anyway"" Miller is very proud when he says that and after Monty nod at him he lean in and kissed him. It was the first time they admitted that anything other than friendship was happening between them and we all clap at the scene.

"She is right we all love you anyway. Plus you boys were not as discrete as you thought."

Wick doesn't want to share his and Jasper says that it was all fluffy and he isn't feeling like fluffy right now.

"So is she really going to do it then?" I whisper to Kane assuming he knows what this is all about.

"We have another surprise for all of you later." At my worried look Kane simply put his hand on my shoulder and says "After the ceremony" before turning to all of us. "We have a wedding to get ready for boys" we all stand up at once and get to the door. Once it's open we are all taking a back at the scene. Our women clearly did more than write letters last night.


	6. How to get away with bordom

**Chapter 6**

The cabin was bigger than it looks from the outside. There is a small kitchen, a 2 burners stove, a fridge and a simple sink. On the opposite, a giant fire place takes almost all the wall, 3 brown leather couch are placed before the open fire, there is a wood table big enough to accommodate 10 people even though there is only 8 chairs around it. On the back, we can see three doors, I assume for it to be 2 rooms and the bathroom, but for now my eyes are wondering between all the little things the girls clearly left for us last night.

On the table, we can find an abundance of food, fruits, patisseries, some chips, and a lot of beers, a note is on the top of an apple pyramid '_don't forget to eat today'_. We all look at each other, they know us too well we didn't even think about packing food although it's only 11 and no meal was planned before the dinner tonight. Wick is getting a screwdriver out of his back pocket and going straight to the pinball machine placed near the left room door. A bow is placed on it with a sticker saying 'Out of Order'. He is all happy as he seats next to it and start taking parts down.

"Guys, we lost Wick!" I say, soon realizing that no one is listening to me anymore.

Murphy and Monty went to explore the place and found a TV in one of the rooms with of full loud of video games and are already discussing which one they should play first.

Kane is passing beers to everyone. When his eyes catches a cheese game on the coffee table with a note saying that he is the Black one and he has to text each move to Abby so they can play together. It makes me smile, Abby is not supposed to speak with any of us today but I suppose cheese moves doesn't count.

Jasper apparently already knew what to look for he goes straight to the kitchen counter and open a black box take his googles out and hugs them as if they were a teddy bear.

"Clarke says I should wear them to the wedding" He is smiling, clearing relived and feeling way more relax that he already was before.

Miller found some cards on the walls. "Hey, who wants to play detective? The girls committed murder last night in the forest…" We all get closer to him. "What are you talking about?" says Kane. "Well Maya's card to me was saying that none of us will get bored today which I did not understand since we never get bored but looks like they found something to get us all busy until the ceremony. We have like 4 hours to kill before we need to get dressed and my surprise is a stack of cards with clue for a murder that took place outside in the woods so who is up for it?"

Wick finally joined us into reality, "I want to play detective". Murphy, Monty and Jasper want to join too. A quick look at Bellamy and Kane and I know that we will not join them. "You guys should go have fun. We still have some stuff to do before the wedding. Solved or not come back here in 3 hours okay?"

"Yeah okay" the boys called out leaving the cabin.

Bellamy and I went back to the cars to take everybody's clothes to the rooms. In the second room we find something that was clearly meant only for the two of us as it was hidden in the back of the closet.

On one of the shelf is a portrait of the two of us laughing, Clarke has to have done this, it's not a picture but a beautiful black and white drawing signed _a dream come true_. Bellamy burst into laugh. Our relationship was not always that playful. We had a rough start as I am 5 years older than Bellamy, he was infuriated when he found out I was dating his baby sister and even angrier learning it one night by coming back home early from work and finding my fireman vest on the couch. That day I beat the record of the station, dressing in under 20 seconds, just in time for Bellamy to get to Octavia's room and jump on me without even letting me present myself. I met Clarke that same night as we both ended up in the emergency room at Ark Med Bay. She was furious with both of the Blake siblings, O for hiding me from her and Bellamy for acting like O was still a teenager and disturbing her previously quiet night at work. She called a nurse to clean up both of our cuts and bruises, and kept yelling at us. I should have been scared but she was really cute, as worried by me as she was by Bellamy even though she just met me. Octavia explained to me later that Clarke didn't care about meeting new people all she cared about was her friend happiness and if O was happy than I was a part of their group and she would protect me whatever the cost. That night was the last time I ever saw Clarke yelling at me, until last night of course. The only person in our little family she yells at is Bellamy but he yells right back at her.

On another shelf, we find 2 little blue boxes with O handwriting on a card. _So you look even more handsome tonight_. We look at each other count to 3 as if we were going to disarm a bomb and open the boxes. Matching silver cuff links are laying in the box. They are both engrave with our initials.

"I still can't believe they did all that for us" Bellamy is shocked.

"We didn't even do anything for their cabin" I say maybe a little too loudly. That's when Kane joins us.

"I took care of it" at our awe looks he explains himself. " Yesterday while I was still at work Abby called me to tell me that the girls and her were going to spend the night here since they had a lot to do. I didn't know what she was talking about but I told her that they had to get back in town before 7am because of your surprise, so she told the girls that they would be able to have more sleep if they went back to the house to sleep they would be able to go to the hairdresser without having the 45 min drive." I sat on the bed. "When she came back Abby told me the girl spend the night make this place into a big playground for grown up men, I didn't have any details but I know you two I knew you would get sad thinking about the girls cabin so Abby and I came here crazy early this morning and put some great stuff up there for them. It's why I was a little late when you picked me up."

"You're the best Dad ever." Bellamy put his hand on his month after he let it slip out.

"It's okay, you know I would be so proud to be your dad. And I am really glad you all see me like that." He hugs Bellamy and looks at me. "I am really proud of you too. I am happy that you're the one Clarke chose to walk down the aisle with her."

"About that surprise you told me about… What it is?" I ask him.

"You do understand the concept of surprise, don't you? Don't worry you're all going to love it" assures Kane with a wide smile.

The afternoon is quiet and nice, just the three of us, we decide to get ready before the guys come back since it's a one bathroom place and while Bellamy is trying to do something with his hair they all come back, Gustus is accompanying them.

"So who was killed and who killed them?" asks Kane.

"Harper was killed but we didn't have time to find out who killed her… I will continue the investigation during the party. No one kills one of us and gets away with it." Gustus isn't even surprise to hear him talk about murder in a playful way.

"I came to get…" He looks at a piece of paper. "Lincoln." I get closer to him. "You should get everything you might need for the ceremony I am here to get you to the bride and she wants to make sure you won't come back to them" gesturing to the others "before the ceremony."

I go back to the room, put my shoes and my vest on, put the cuff links in my pocket, and my untied tie around my neck. I get to the door saying Good bye to the boys who were fighting to be the first in the bath room, I nod at Kane and find Bellamy on the porch his gaze on the tree. "Tell her I can't wait to be her husband" "I will man! See you in a bit" I took him in a big hug.

I follow Gustus into the golf cart. It is a true maze between the 2 cabins I will never be able to find my way back there without Gustus and seeing his smile I think he is making it difficult on purpose.

Once we get to the Bride's cabin, I can't believe what I see. As is ours the cabin is surrounded by pine trees but it's also full of flowers from the small driveway to the wall of the cabin. Red roses, Glycine, Tulips, Lavender, Jasmin, the perfume is absolutely amazing. Above us the trees are full of butterflies and I can hear some birds chanting.

The door open and I am faced with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…

**AN: I really appreciate all the follows and favorites... Thank you so much for all the love ;)**


	7. Abby being Abby

**Chapter 7**

_I came into the house a little earlier than expected knowing that the girls were supposed to go out for the night and willing to see them out. As I went through the door I heard my least favorite sound in the world, Octavia crying. I went to our room to find Clarke getting out of the door and pushing me to the sitting room._

_"__Sorry, you can't get in. Unless you want her to yell at you" she had her 'don't ask face' on so I didn't ask, "we went to our last fitting today", I knew where she was going with it, "she just doesn't feel pretty in her bridesmaid dress anymore." Octavia's voice made its way to us. "It's not the dress, I told you it's me I am so ugly today." You can always count on O to see the good in life, she would feel pretty tomorrow and she knew it. "I calm her down when we were there but now we have to go out and she refuse to get out of her sweat pants. She says all of her clothes are mean to her."_

_"__So I'll go and I make her feel pretty again." I said with a big smile._

_"__Oh no, I told you, you are not going in there mister. Why don't you go to Bellamy's until I tell you the coast is clear?"_

_"__But…" is all I had time to say before Octavia yells "this is all Lincoln's fault."" Okay I might be better off at Bellamy's" I put my jacket back on and winked at Clarke "Thank you! And good luck". She shushed me away and I heard her speak to O before I closed the door, "Why don't you go pick something in my closet, sweetie?" Smart girl! Clarke, O and Raven are often sharing clothes. Raven is a little taller than the other two, while Clarke has more feminine forms and that's exactly what O needs now to feel better._

Yesterday as I was getting out of the house I took Octavia's dress for the wedding and leave it to our tailor. I called him earlier to explain the situation and he told me that it was absolutely not a problem. I was glad this morning when he gave me back the Pink package I had brought to him only 12 hours earlier, with a big smile.

Octavia is so beautiful walking toward me surrounded by all those colored flowers perfectly contrasting with the olive ton of her legs skin, her red high heels shoes making it a little difficult for her to walk on the paved road, but her clumsiness made her only look more beautiful to me. Her hair are set free of her usual extricate braids, she straightened them, I have never realized how long they are until this moment I can see them balancing on her back long enough to get to her hips. She was wearing a color very unusual for her as her dress was in the brightest sea blue I had ever seen, it is very flattering on her. She is only wearing a 'natural look' make up which I am currently grateful for she always looked sexier to me when I could see her light freckles on her cheeks.

She stop when she catches my eyes on her and start blushing. Then she takes her shoes off suddenly and run to me. I catch her and lean to her unable to speak I press my lips against hers and start kissing her, slowly but with all the passion that had appeared in my body in the last 2 minutes. When we break apart she gives me a knowing smile whisper a light "The dress is a perfect fit don't you think?" to which I can only nod still not trusting my voice yet. Gustus is about to leave us when O turn to him "You have to go back and bring Kane her. Abby flipped out again and she went to take a walk in the woods. Someone has to calm her down." Gustus nods and goes back to the men's cabin.

"Why bring Kane into this I could go and talk to Abby. I think she would listen to me."

"Ho, I know she would. But you have a bigger task to achieve…"she took my hand and start walking toward the cabin.

"What are you talking about?" I question her.

She puts on her best 'do it for me' smile before saying "You need to calm Clarke down she doesn't want her mom to assist to her wedding anymore."

She stops just before entering. "I am not going in there before you calm her down." And then yells "Ladies! Lincoln is here!" I don't even have time to ask before Raven, Harper and Maya run out the door yelling "Good luck man!" before taking Octavia away from me.

I enter the door not really knowing what to expect. From the look of it Kane and Abby did a great job this morning, the place looks like one of those picture I saw in the wedding magazines the girls are always leaving open everywhere in the house. The cabin is the same as ours but by the looks of it there is one more room which looks like a master bed room with a private bathrooms 'the girls definitely need 2 bathrooms' I said to myself remembering how hard it could get sometimes to get a shower in my own home since I moved in with the three of them. There is flowers everywhere of course but there is also chocolate boxes, champagne flutes, strawberries, three hairdressers, a big variety of make up on the large table; and the all cabin smells like vanilla and Jasmin.

"Clarke." I said looking around and not finding her.

She burst out of the master bedroom and run to my arms. I tug her into a big hug and then step her aside.

She is beautiful, her blond hair are perfectly curled and some colored highlights make her looks a little fairy like, they are pink, blue, green, purple, and perfectly coordinated with her light purple and green make up and bright pink lipstick. Her dress fits her body perfectly. It's in a deep shade of blue. She is wearing a leather corset with gold metal part on each sides making are hips and breast stand out a little more than usual. On the bottom the dress is finishing in a knee length size airy silk dress with one side clipped higher than the other with some type of gold brooch. She is wearing black high heels leather boots letting only her knees to be seen.

"Clarke you're so…" Beautiful doesn't seem like the right word, I don't even know if the right word exist. "You're just perfect". I take her in my arms once again before leading her to the table to sit down. Getting a good look of her back, the corset let her back skin visible and her very pale feathure is standing out against the black lace, Bellamy is going to love it.

"So," I start sitting on "what's up?" She looks at me trying to be very serious but on a verge to bursting to a big laughter.

"Apparently my mom doesn't want me to look perfect on my wedding day. She was expecting a traditional white dress and I will not have her tell me what to do anymore especially not today".

She start pacing. "Okay but O told me you don't want her to be there anymore. You're not serious right?"

"Why not all she does is criticized my choices I am even surprised she didn't make any comments about your surprise this morning when she got to the house."

"We are going to come back to that subject later. Trust me" I say with a smirk. We had no news of the girls since this morning and I really want to know what they thought about their morning surprise but it can wait.

"Now back to your mom. She was certainly tired. She didn't say anything because she knew what we did already." She looked at me waiting for me to explain myself. "Well we needed you to actually sleep in the house to make the surprise happen" she looks like she finally made sense of something. "Yeah that's why she insisted for you to come back to your house last night."

"But we came back at like 1 am, she had already slept less than that without being so Abby like."

Abby clearly didn't tell her about her early morning.

"Kane and she came back early this morning to do..." I pause searching for my words. "Well they did that!" I say gesturing to the different little things around us.

She start sobbing. "Clarke you can't cry now you will ruin your make up!" I say in a playful tone and she punches me a little in the shoulder. "Did your mom brought a dress?" she nods and goes to the bed room coming back with a big white fluffy dress. "Is there anything you like on it?" She takes a good look at it before saying that she likes the veil and the lace. "Okay find us some scissors, I'll get the girls we have 2 hours left to make both of you happy."

I am about to leave when she takes my hand in hers. "Did you read my card yet?" I nod no. "I know what I want the girls to do with the dresses, you stay outside until you finished the card, okay?"

Once again, no answer is needed.

Once outside I call out to the girls and explain to them what Clarke and I decide to do. They get inside just in time for Gustus to come back with Kane. I walk toward him and start explaining the situation to him.

"Find Abby, calm her down if needed, tell her whatever you need but do not tell her what the girls are doing, they'll need sometimes to get ready maybe take her to the pound for a walk or something." He nods and start walking on the woods path.

I walk back to the front porch a glass of champagne in waiting for me on the bench. I sit down at start reading Clarke's card.

**AN: Thank you so much for all the love ;) Fluffy Lincoln is fun to write... I promise Clarke's card and the girls reaction to their wake up surprise on next chapter ;)**


	8. The smell of family

**Chapter 8**

The card is covered with words every little part of it is field. It's like this one card wasn't enough for her to say everything she had to tell me. I can already feel the sadness blooming inside me.

_Hi! I have been staring at that little thing for 2 hours now. Writing Kane's and Bellamy's was easier; I just told them how I felt because I knew it would make them happy. Sometimes I don't know if I can make you happy. You drift into sorrow in the middle of our party, looking like you're not really there sometimes. You make Octavia smile and laugh more than I ever see her do. You took Bellamy in as if he was your little brother (I know gross right?), you're taking care of all of us all the time. That's even how you get to know some of us._

She is right, that's how I met Jasper and Monty anyway. I had never met any of Octavia's friends yet, it was 2 nights after my encounter with Bellamy. I was going back for my first shift after Clarke decided that we had spent enough time under 'observation', not that we needed any actual medical surveillance but she managed to put us both in the same room and came to check on us every 30 minutes to make sure we didn't kill each other. It was pretty effective as to forge a new bound between us on how crazy she was. On my first ship back at the station around 8 pm we got a call out to go take care of a small explosion on a garage 2 houses away from Octavia's I was the first one in the fire truck. Once we got there an awful smell met us. It smells like those polecats I once found on a fishing trip when I was a teenager, really not pleasant. A big green smoke was getting out of a house garage and all I could see was Octavia laughing her heart out trying to calm down to young men. They couldn't be much older than her, the taller one is wearing some goggles on his head while having an other pair to protect his eyes, the other looks at Octavia with puppy dog eyes waiting to be yelled out. Once we get a better look inside the garage my teammates decided that we were not needed anymore but left 2 of us the make sure the boys were okay. I approach them and put a small kiss on Octavia's forehead without realizing what I was doing. Which lead the boys to WOW us.

"I suppose the two of you are Jasper and Monty." They nodded, looking proud that Octavia told me about us.

"And you are?" they ask in the same time. "Lincoln, firefighter, Octavia's boyfriend."

They were going to say something but Octavia cut them off "Save it boys, Bell already met him"

"By the way what were you two doing?" asks my Nyko, my coworker.

They stood up smiling from ear to ear, "Perfume for Octavia's birthday". I laughed looked at her "Please don't ever wear that."

_But you won't let any of us take care of you and that sadden me. I wish you would trust at least one of us to share your burden with, I wouldn't even mind if it was my mom. No, sorry, I would mind that very much, please don't go to my mom for advice. _

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

_You are my people, my family, and it hurts me to feel like you still think you don't belong. We all love you so much. You're the closest think I have to a brother and I want you to know that I will always pick your side against the rest of the world if I have to. _

_I am so happy that you said Yes tonight, I don't want to do it without you, I wanted you to be the one to give me away to Bell because beside him you're the one I trust the most to protect me and care for me and I knew that if you wanted to do it, if I had your blessing to get linked to him forever everything was going to be okay, my family would be happy and complete that way. I love you so much. _

Now tears are pouring down my cheeks, how can this strong headed, strong willed, caring, little blond care for me so much after only knowing me for 2 years? She is right I don't share with any of them. They all have that special bound they have known each other for years and I am still trying to figure out how to bring myself in their world. But by the looks of it, it's not their world anymore it's also mine and I have to let my wall down and just enjoy the feeling of home, of belonging I have been trying so hard to repress for month now, a little scared that they wouldn't accept me. Like my family did, like all of our family did now that I think about it.

I clean up the tears from my face, put the card back into my pocket, let the big smile I wanted to let out since I read Abby card settle in my face and walk right back into the cabin. Clarke is not wearing her dress anymore but a cotton dressing gown, although hair still make her looks like a little blond fairy. She turns slowly and when she finds me her eyes are far from happy she looks sad, unsecured, she is blushing. One look at her and my smile is gone, my heart is crushed, my little Clarke is hurt and I know I am the reason she is sad. She comes to me and I take her into a tight hug, the tighter I even gave her.

"I love you too. Little sister and I will do everything I can to show you that you are my family too. I am so sorry I hurt you before." She scooted herself closer to me. I love it when she does that, I like that other than O she is the only one I really feel this comfortable with. Raven is not a big cuddler and that's fine with me because each time she falls asleep on my shoulder one movies night I feel a little uncomfortable, like something is off. I love Raven she is fun, spirit headed, strong but we just don't share the same bound she is more of a best friends to me, my feelings toward her are more like the one I have for the guys, but I couldn't imagine my life without any of them anymore, I am so glad her and Wick are moving in with us and I am glad she seems to have found that feeling of home with Wick and Jasper. I have to tell Clarke why I was holding back.

"Do you have something else to put on?" she nods and goes to the back room without asking why. She comes back 5 minutes later, wearing sweat pants. "Good mind to take a walk with me, we have to train, don't we?" "You want us to rehearse our walking down the aisle walk?" "No I just want to talk to you".

And without even a word to the girls who didn't even bother to look up from their work on the dress the all time I have been here we went out.


	9. Feeling Home

**Okay so I hope you like this chapter it was not an easy one to write.**

**Wright: since you are a guest I couldn't thank you in private but Thank you so much for your review it was really nice to read that my work is appreciated.**

**Chapter 9 **

Instead of walking on the paved path with me Clarke takes off her shoes rolls up her pants up to her knees and starts walking bare foot among the flowers. She always does that wherever we go as long as we are in the nature she would walk bare foot on earth. She says it's because she feels free doing it. The sun is clearing his path between the tree branches and it's like she is attracting all of the sunshine ray to her; a halo of light is forming around her. Bellamy once told me that it was driving him crazy, she looks so beautiful when she does that and happy, the only thing he wants to do his kiss her and keep her in his arms hoping even the smallest part of her happiness, of her light could cling onto him.

She turns around and comes back to me.

"Stop staring at me! You wanted to talk and you haven't say anything for the last 5 minutes Linc!"

I shake my head so I can get of my trance state.

"It about your card" She start blushing at my words.

"Yours wasn't that bad don't worry." She answered playfully. I smile even though I am only feeling sorrow right now.

"Clarke please!" she put her little hand on my forearm it's so small and so white against my dark tone and my muscular body. She takes my hand "Hey, come sit with me" and she sits herself in the middle of the flowers and I follow her move. She looks at me, her big blue eyes are full of love as she waits for me to talk.

"I never told any of you what my life was like before I met O, of course she knows some of it but she is the only one"_, _knowing where it was going Clarke stops me, "You don't have to!" she says nodding her blond hair in a big no.

"I have been wanting to do this for a while now, I feel like it's now or never." She scoots closer to me and leans down to put her head on my laps. My hand easily finds its way into its old habit, my fingers playing with her hair. "In that case, it's story time" she says with a smile her hand wondering in the flowers around us"

"You know that as almost all I don't have parents, well not really, my mom died giving birth to me." I can see her eyes starting to drift into sadness but she doesn't move or say a thing, I know she will be patient.

"My father is a soldier, we lived on military bases all around the world. Never staying in one place for more than a year, never enough time to get attached to people, at least for him. He was never home and I was staying among the different households on base each time he was on a mission. I was making friends, spending Christmas' with nice families, having birthday with my best friend of the year. I was getting attached and then it was ripped away every year until I was 16 and I decided to get emancipated." She turned her face so she wouldn't face me anymore, I can feel her shiver but I know she wouldn't want me to stop. Clarke always feels pain when any of us talk about our life but she wants to know anyway she wants to learn everything she could on all of us. Wick is still getting grilled over his favorite color, or ice cream flavor; lucky him.

"I spend a year on the road, looking for the right place to settle in, writing my father post cards from every place I would stay in for more than a week, but I never got answers, he was mad at me for leaving him even though he wasn't around anyway. Almost 14 month into my quest I found Ark City and I met Nyko as I was wondering near the station one night really late. He didn't ask anything he just invited me in to share their meal with them. They got called in and they let me stay in the station for the night. And then for the next night and a month had pass before he started asking question. I explained to him that I was just looking for my home. He invited me in his house but he had two conditions. I had to go back to school, and to find what I really wanted to do in my life. He explained to me that Home was not a place but a feeling. So I stayed went to school and kept looking for my Home. I took the firefighter training not really wanting to do anything else but helping people and making them feel safe but not wanting to be a cop like Bellamy and Miller because I don't like guns and I would rather never have to hurt someone even in self-defense."

She chuckles a little, I know she thinks about the time I met Bellamy other than throwing him away from me I did not defend myself it was an accident that he ended up crashing his head in the wall of Octavia's room.

"Everything was perfect, but I was still not feeling like home. So I invited my father to come and visit several times; he told me he would but he never came. The last time was the day I met Octavia. I was feeling lonely and sad and I was seriously thinking about leaving moving again. You were all in a booth at the Grounders bar I was looking at your little group and I was a little jealous of how close you were and you were all laughing about something Monty said to Bellamy when O sneaked up on me. She was so beautiful she said that if I was a stalker she would have to ask her brother to throw me out but if I was not a stalker I should just come and joined you instead of being creepy. I couldn't believe her, she was so spontaneous and looked so confidant"

Clarke looked at me with a funny face like she wanted to ask something but was waiting for a clue that I was going to make a pose in my story any time soon.

"I know now she gets her strength from being with you all she is not all that tough when you are not around, crazy independent yes but not as cocky" I say with a chuckle.

"I didn't even answer her, I took my jacket and got out of the bar. I wanted nothing more than to join you. But I didn't want to be creepy and just walk up to your table to introduce myself. A few days later, O showed up at the station telling me that since I did not gave her a chance to find out if I was a stalker or not she decided to stalk me instead. Since then I felt at home with her in my arms. It was like she was anchoring me to her and I didn't even thought about leaving anymore."

"That's not how the two of you told us you met!" she screams getting of my laps with a big smile. I laugh at her. She is right that is so not the meet cute story we have been telling for the past 2 years.

"Yeah well, me meeting her by helping her taking care of a wounded dog she just found on the driveway and brought up to the station was more romantic than me being creepy." She starts standing up so I take her arm and drag her back to me. "Story time is not over." She gets her head back to her place on my laps. "Ready go on!"

"I was still feeling like I was missing something. About 4 month after the bar, I met you and Bellamy" she nods. "Well Bellamy was being Octavia's big brother, but you sealed the deal." She looks at me with a frown "You were yelling at him, at O, at me all over a little fight and then let's be honest you grounded us for fighting you cared so much already for me and you didn't even know me. I was not even sure you had time to speak to O after we came in, but you didn't care about who I was or why Bellamy jumped on me you only cared about Octavia defending me so you decided that you would take my side without taking a second to think about it. Before releasing us from the hospital you took a stand and made a speech about how boys could be boys but we needed to learn how to play nice with each other if we didn't want to be grounded anymore because the next time you wouldn't be so nice. All I wanted to do was laugh, no one had ever speak to me like that in my life but Bellamy looked a little scared while totally awe by you, I took it as a sign that you were being serious."

She laughs a little. I know now after seeing Jasper and Monty being grounded several times that she was not joking at all.

"You hugged us and I felt Home. Completely home. As safe of I am feeling in my home after a long day at work fighting a big fire and as loved as I am feeling with Octavia. I knew that was home. Then I met Jasper and Monty and they took me in too. After that we had a dinner at Murphy's restaurant and I got to meet Harper, Raven, Maya and Miller and it was like for the first time I was really belonging somewhere. Everything was perfect for a month and then when O asked me to move in with you girls I didn't think about it but your mom was there when we got back from my place and she was yelling at you for letting me move in and the fact that you didn't even know me and that none of you was old enough to commit enough to move in with your boyfriend."

She was about to talk but I stopped her, I needed to explain.

"I never had a mom to take care of me, and thinking that Abby was going to be mad at you because of me was too much for me that's why I went A-wall for a week. But you all showed up at my flat not even asking anything you started packing my stuff. That first night in the house was special for all of us."

"It's the night Bellamy kissed me for the first time." She said.

"Yeah I remember you waiting for O to be awake and in the kitchen to sneak in our room to talk to me. You're lucking I was wearing something other than our sheets." I laughed.

"Lincoln, I am a doctor. That's nothing I have never seen before." I push her gently to mark my disapprovement over her statement.

"You told me everything that happened, like if you were talking to your best friend."

"Well I couldn't tell that story to my actually best friend it would have been creepy."

"Don't ruin my perfect memories please! Do you want the rest of the story or not?"

"Yes! I won't say anything anymore" She put her hand above her month and winked at me.

"So you told me that horror story and that's the day I realized that it must be just like that to have a little sister. I love you all. "She cough a little intentionally. "Some more than the others" I said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I don't let any of you take care of me because I am not used to it but you rubbing off on me just give me time and continue to try and push me to open myself please. I will get there"

She doesn't say anything, she just gets up takes my hand and run to the cabin again. Stopping just before she opens the door.

"I am getting married to Bellamy today" she whispers like if she just realized it right now. I am waiting for her to start sobbing again but instead when she looks up at me she has the biggest smile I have ever seen. "He asked me to tell you he was impatient to be your husband." Just then her smile grew even bigger.

"You better get dressed if you don't want to be let" we hear behind us. Abby and Kane are back, both smiling. They join us and Abby and Clarke hug before going inside Octavia is blocking the door. "Sorry you two stay outside. Girls only until Clarke is ready." And she close the door before opening it again to give us each a glass of Champagne. "30 minutes." And she goes back inside again.


	10. Simple beauties

**Please be nice I know this chapter is not as good as the previous one but I needed a transition before the actual ceremony. **

**Thank you for the following/favorite/reviews people.**

**Chapter 10**

Kane and I stay outside putting our glasses of Champagne on the log not wanting to get drunk before the ceremony.

"I am not even sure they will be able to walk in the straight line if they continue drinking" state Kane.

"They are not drinking." He looks at me a little awed. "I went inside earlier to talk to Clarke and there was only one glass of champagne on display. I assume it was Abby's. Clarke had plan not to drink today because she doesn't want to embarrass herself. Raven doesn't like Champagne. Abby wouldn't let Harper and Monroe drink today they are not 21." I explain.

"What about O, she loves Champagne and she is never embarrassed about anything?" He asks

Quickly thinking I tell him that O is not drinking because she made a pact with Clarke.

We keep talking for about 20 more minutes, I try to pry their surprise out of him, realizing that I would have made the worst detective ever, until Raven's head pick out of the cabin tell her that it is okay for us to come in. I tell Kane that he should go I will follow. He looks at me surprised but do as I tell him. I just need some time I am not sure to be ready to see Clarke in her wedding dress again.

But she knows me too well and doesn't really live me a choice when Clarke step out of the cabin. She is walking toward me. Once she gets close enough I can tell that she notices something is wrong with me. I feel like I can't breathe, my jaw dropped the minute she walks out.

"You don't like it?" she asks turning around so I can see all of it.

I need to cough a little to get my voice back. How could she think I don't like it? If she was looking like a fairy before she looks like an angel now. The girls cut of the laces and flower from Abby's dress and put them on the original Steampunk dress she was wearing. Her deep blue corset now has lace flounce on the top of her breast and on the bottom the girls cut the silky blue skirt so it's now attached to the white lace instead of being stitched to the corset. The dress is now knee length but I don't mind that especially when she turns around and I can see that they put a small discrete strip of lace along her right thigh we can see her pale skin through the fabric. And they stitched all the little Colored flowers on the back of the corset so it looks like the flower are keeping the dress on her body.

"I love it. You look like an angel" she comes next to me and put a light kiss on my cheek.

"You know what makes it all better?" I nod my head no. "My mom said the same thing when she saw it on me." Her smile could not be brighter.

"Good for her." I have the time to say before being interrupted by a neigh behind me. Clarke's eyes widen.

"Horses" she jumps out of my arms and cautionary approach them.

I turn around and find out a carriage lead by 2 white horses. O is joining us.

"You two take the carriage it will bring you to the ceremony place we are going with Gustus." She points out the golf cart that I didn't not even acknowledge before, gets on her tiptoes to kiss me. Even if it's just a light passionate kiss I can feel that she missed me so I decide to hug her as strongly as I could while deepening the kiss to make sure she knows how much I miss her.

Once she got away I held my hand to Clarke so she could climb in the carriage.

"Are you ready?" she just nod. I can see that swallowing is becoming harder for her. "Is you dress too tight?" I ask almost certain that it is not the reason of her discomfort. Once again she nods 'no' and just scoot closer to me so she can put her head on my shoulder. "I am just getting nervous".

I would laugh, Clarke is never nervous except when it is about Bellamy, but she needs me to reassure her not make fun of her.

"Everything is going to be fine." She knows I don't really know that for sure but she relax a little while I nod to the coachman and the carriage start moving.

It's a 10 minute ride before we join Gustus behind a plant wall. We can hear the guests laughing and talking on the other sides. Clarke asks me to take a look to make sure that everybody is here so I take a look as discreetly as possible and when I come back to her I stumble on my own foot.

She start laughing at me. "I was wrong maybe we should have practice you walking down the aisle." I can't even be mad at her. "You should take a peak before making fun of me". She looks at me for a while pondering if she should do it or not. "What's going on in there?" she asks not really waiting for an answer before standing beside me looking at what the venue. I place my hand around her hips helping her walking back to the carriage.

"But how? Why? Who…" She is mumbling. "I don't know." And I really did not know. Raven and Octavia took care of everything about the venue, wanting for it to be a complete surprise for Bellamy and Clarke and to as much of their friends as they could.

They have out done themselves, arches are overhanging the meadow, ivies and vines, climbing white and pink rose surrounding the guests white chairs. At the end of the aisle we can see a beautiful huppa, with simple with drapes. The all place looks like a Greek painting.

Clarke start sobbing but does everything she can not to cry.

"So little sister, are you ready to get married?" I put my hand in front of her.

She takes it and nod. "Now more than ever."

Gustus calls someone on his talkie "The bride is ready. It's time."

A group of musician, I haven't seen before start playing as we step out of our hide out.


	11. a true love look

**I feel way better about this one. I hope all of you do too.**

**Chapter 11:**

Not even two step into our walk Clarke freezes and clutches her fingers so tight in my arms I am pretty sure I am going to have a mark. Her eyes are wondering to the altar, and it doesn't take me too long to figure out what's wrong. Miller just put his hand very firmly on Bellamy's shoulders keeping him grounded as he was starting to walk, or more exactly try to run, toward Clarke. Her hand tight around my wrist tells me that she wants to do the same things so badly she needs me to hold her back.

I put my hand on hers and look down at her little face with a smile whispering "You could do this just 2 more minutes and you will be right up there with him." She nods and start walking again as I keep her from walking too quickly.

I take a look at Bellamy and that look he has on his face. That I-only-see-her-no-one-else-is-there look, the one that got us into this situation to begin with.

_As we were moving my stuff from my flat to the girls' house we separated into two teams. One was folding the cars the other one was driving and unfolding them. Octavia, Raven and Clarke insisted on being on the unfolding squad as they wanted to make sure the perfect place for each of my stuff. Well at least the one that were going to made it into our house which, I learn earlier that day, did not include any of my kitchen tools because Murphy didn't approve of them, or, my action movies collection that would look so much better at Bellamy and Miller's according to the both of them. Miller, Murphy, Jasper and Monty decided to stay in the flat packing my stuff, or more as I suspected snooping around in my stuff, but I had nothing hide. _

_After one look at Clarke trying to get Bellamy's truck out of the driveway, he and I decided that it would be safer to just go with them. The first load was mostly clothes Octavia wanted to make sure I had something to wear in the morning in case we grow tired and decide to finish the moving on another day. The girls almost carried all the boxes in the house wanting to show us that despite our assumption they didn't need us in here. We let them do it observing them. Well I was observing Bellamy more than the girls now since I was talking to him for the past 5 minutes and didn't get any answers. He was looking at Clarke as she climb in the back of the truck how her shirt was getting a little over her waist when she was pulling a box up into her arm how she would just jump out of the car without even seeing how high it was or if anybody was in her way taking a leap of faith, how she would manage to order the girls around without earning any protest when he and I would only get grieves when we were suggesting something. _

_It was strange to look at him like that but I really needed the distraction from my feeling that this was starting to look like I was losing my home rather than getting a better one. _

_Later on that day the boxes started getting heavier which only ended up in a huge fight between Clarke and Bellamy over whether or not she should lift so much weight, she didn't want to be what she could or could not do and he just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to hurt herself. That's how I found out about a strange little ritual of the group. Bellamy and Clarke were now in my almost empty living room arguing rather loudly and Octavia tugged me in the Kitchen where everybody had found a place and to my surprise some popcorn and Apple juice. _

_"__Yeah we knew it would happen at some point" Monty answer to my question not even waiting for me to ask. _

_"__Want some?" Raven was passing me the popcorn. I took a full hand and start looking in the same direction as the others. _

_"__It's better than those Reality TV shows!" Octavia said mouth full. "You'll see at some point they won't even remember what they are fighting about and continue to yell anyway it's the funniest thing ever" _

_"__Shouldn't we stop them we still have stuff to move and if they get mad at each other we lose two sets of hands." That remark only earned me dark glazes from everyone. _

_"__They are not mad at each other, they are just stubborn idiots!" Octavia told me. _

_I gave up and start looking at them for a while. She was right, Bellamy and Clarke were not really fighting not really mad at each other, in between some of their yelling we could see them smile at one another but they just wouldn't stop they were getting closer too, all I wanted to do was get out there and push them toward each other to see what will happen. Octavia was right though at some point they lost track of what they were fighting for, only to find other stuff, I remember Bellamy telling her that she wasn't wearing appropriate clothes for that kind of occupation, which made me laugh as I spend the most part of my day looking at him while he was looking at her now inappropriate clothes with nothing but pure approbation. _

_My laugh interrupted them. And everybody ducked under the counter not to be seen looking at them. Well everybody except me I didn't know interrupting them was a bad thing. _

_"__What are you waiting for your stuff aren't going to move them self-half way through town." Clarke huffed at me. _

_And the day continued until late in the night. At some point and for a reason I ignore Bellamy lost his shirt. But that's when I start noticing that now Clarke was looking at him with the same look in her eyes. I turned to O and she shook her head "don't even start" was her only answer. _

_In the next morning after only a few hours of sleep Octavia found her way out of my arms "I need to make you chocolate pancakes to celebrate your first breakfast here". Not even 10 seconds after she left me a small knock was heard from the door. "Come in" I turn my head and found a very smiling Clarke on the doorway. "What you do?" I ask playfully remembering that Octavia was always telling that to her. "I kissed Bellamy" she whispered. I sat up on the bed. "Octavia is not here she is making breakfast." To my surprise she found her way to the bed lying next to me and I found it to be comfortable. "I know!" she whispered again "I can't tell her that!" She buried her head in Octavia's pillow. "Okay spill it, but make it quick I am hungry." I knew she wanted to talk to someone and she couldn't go to raven's room upstairs because she would have to go through the kitchen to get to the stairs and O would so be on her the minutes she sees her. _

_"__First you have to help me with something." I looked at her raising an eyebrow. "He is a sleep in my room." Before I could ask anything she add "Nothing more happened than kissing but we felt asleep and now he is here. How do I get him out of here without O noticing?" _

_"__Tell me the story and I'll think about that" I told her, while knowing perfectly I will do nothing to help her but staling time before O gets in her room to wake her. From what I gather everybody would be pretty happy that they finally decided to kiss and I was not about to deny that pleasure to Octavia. "So spill it Clarke! What happened?"_

_She put the pillow away and looked at me. "Well after everybody was gone or fell asleep, we decided to put Welcome home decoration for you to find in the morning" "Are you ever not throwing surprises?" I asked not really realizing it. She groaned upping herself on her elbows. "Do you want the story or not?" I nodded strangely really wanting to get the story out of her now. _

_"__We were hanging banners on the wall and since I am too small to do it by myself I let him do it. At some point though my hands found their way to his back. I was telling myself that I was helping him keeping him steady. But I could feel his heart beating faster under my finger and I backed away which actually ended up in him losing his balance because he was leaning in my touch. The banner felt on my head and the glitter glue was starting to stick on me. He try to pull it off but my hair were glue to it at this point. So he helped me to the bathroom and poor the water down my head so the glue will disappear. Once the banner was completely out of my hair we were both soaking wet, so I offered him one of your sweat pants and shirt to change in" She looked at me a little blushing but I nodded with a smile that it was okay and she continued her story "So I gave him your clothe and told him that he could go change in my room if he wanted too while I would clean the bathroom. But he was not moving looking at me strangely and suddenly he was just in front of me and whispering into my ear. He told me that I was beautiful when I was all wet covert in shiny glitter. I was looking like a princess. And for the first time the nickname didn't bother me anymore. All I wanted to do was kiss him. So I put my hand on his wet shirt pull him closer to me and got on my tip toe until my lips could touch his"._

_I didn't realize it until she stopped but I was looking at her like a kid waiting for a good story "and?"_

_"__And what?" she asks putting the pillow right back on her blushing head._

_"__What do you mean and what? How was it?" "You're such a girl Linc! "She teased me._

_"__If you must know it was amazing, He didn't even hesitate before responding to my kiss bringing me even closer to him his arms dragging his arms around my back I was feeling warm and safe and… Well other stuff that you don't need to know" I chuckle "I second that" _

_"__We left the bathroom to get to my room to change but we just couldn't stop touching and kissing and it was intoxicating and exhilarating and…" She looked a little sad suddenly. "We felt asleep without a word. What if it was just an 'in the moment' thing for him and he doesn't want to do it again?" I open my mouth to answer but we are interrupted by a scream._

_"__Clarke!" Clarke only tried to bury herself deeper into her pillow "She is so going to kill me!" _

We are now standing next to Bellamy under the Huppa, Miller releases Bellamy of his tight grip and I step away from Clarke but not before leaning down to whisper at her ear. "O is so glad that you get to be her sister." And as I put a light kiss on her chick she whispers back. "There is no way I can keep a secret from my husband for a week so I told O that you had to do it tonight" she pulls back smiles at my – I have to admit- scared face and comes to take Bellamy's offer hand letting go of mine.

I take a few step back and take my place back next to Abby and Kane.


	12. Tying the nod

**Chapter 12:**

I sat as I watch our two love birds starting to kiss before any ceremony begins. Kane starts to cough louder then what he actually needed to. As they stop, someone joined them on the altar to give them a rope. It's golden shape and very long, Clarke takes it in one hand while Bellamy take the other end of it in his as they shift the watch all of us.

"That's actually the only part of today's festivities that we planned ourselves. So…" Clarke was interrupted by Bellamy which I never saw him do before. "Just roll with it guys it's our surprise to you."

They got a collective nod from all of us and proceed with what they were doing. Clarke started to speech first.

"Bellamy, you're my grounder, you guide me through my darkest day to find my light back, you are the one I always could confide in, the one who always had felt like home to me. You're the only one who can take my yelling and yelled right back at me, I know sometimes you are causing those fights on purpose but I forgive you because you're really hot when you yell at me -sorry mom-" she add blushing a little but she only gets a laugh from Abby " You might be an ass half the time but[AG1] [AG2] you're mine and I need you. You're my family" and she starts tiding her hand to his "and with this rope I am bidding myself to you and to the ones you love."

As I was suspecting he would do Bellamy can't help but kiss her again once she is done. No one interrupt them this time though. The rope is now covering Bellamy's hand entirely.

"Clarke, you're my sky, my deep light out of my darkest thought, my sun who always brighten my day with her beautiful smile and her sparkling blue eyes. You've been my home since Lincoln stole Octavia from me." He got O to stir her tongue out at him on this one before he adds. "Sorry Bro, I had to" Which made me chuckle. "Hum hum, you are my home, and I so love yelling at you because now I get to make it up to you. You are a smart mouth, but you're mine, and I need you. You're my family" and as he says it he starts wrapping the rope around her hand as she did his "and with this rope I am bidding myself to you and to the ones you love."

Gustus is now bringing them a pair of scissors which got the rest of us to look at them a little bit confused. They start cutting the rope that is not bidding them together into little pieces, than walk to Abby first as Bellamy says " I am bidding myself to you as you are now my family" tying a knot with the rope on Abby's wrist and they move on to doing the same thing with Octavia, this time though, it is Clarke's turn to speak " You were always family to me and now I am bidding myself to you if you will accept me as a sister" O throws herself at her and takes her into a hug when she releases her she puts out her wrist for them to tie the rope on.

They had a little piece of rope and a nice word for every one of us. Jasper got a small speech about being a pain in our collective ass sometime but being the most heartfelt of us all, Monty the smartest, Miller the most reliable and sensitive one, Raven being the strong headiest of us all, Wick the creative brain of our little squad, Harper and Monroe the fun light hearted one, and Murphy the one who would give us a heart attack for sure "I am just not sure yet if it would be coming from an abundance of good food or you attacking us in the woods" told Bellamy with a bright smile which Murphy replicate pretty easily, it has been months since we decided collectively to give another chance to Murphy, but he had been fully accepted back and this was like is last rite of passage.

In the blink of an eye, they are right back in front of me, but then turn to Kane. "Since you came into our lives you have been acting like a father to all of us, and with this bound we want you to be our dad." I can see tears rolling off Kane's eyes as Bellamy and Clarke tie the rope to his wrist.

I start shifting in my seat not really sure if I want to hear what they have to say to me. But they get quickly back to me, Clarke jumping a little from joy. I can't take it anymore.

"Just put it on, I am not sure I can take any more of your little speeches today Clarke." Clarke takes my hand but doesn't bring the rope near it "that's fine because I am not the one with something to say to you" she replies. I stare at Bellamy.

"Okay, stand up dude, no way I am doing this with you in that chair." Bellamy orders. And so with a little nod of encouragement from Clarke, I stand up. "It's going to be worse than yours, isn't it?" I ask. "Don't know he wrote it last night" She replies with a smile.

Bellamy start bidding my wrist with the last piece of rope. "I solemnly swear to stop wanting to beat you up each time you touch my little sister since I am kind of married to yours now." Clarke gives him a bump on the shoulder with her free hand. "Ouch princess, way to start our marital life" she gives him a roll of the eyes. "Okay seriously. You've been my friends and hers for years now, and I never saw O happier than she is now. You've become a big part of this family of ours and I would be so proud to consider you as my brother. If your house wasn't so crowded already I would have gladly moved in with all of you" Kane giggles a little at that "instead of feeling like I would steal Clarke from her house and the warmth of your advices when she doesn't know what to do with me. I like to be her anchor the one she always look up to when something needs to be done for one of you but it makes me happy to know that when I screw up things she still has a home with you to go to and complain." He winks at me indicating that I can seat back. Although I am not really sure of what happened here.

They stand in the altar, once again facing us.

"Now we have a confession to make. We wanted to make our family a true family that's why we got to lean this bounding ritual from an ancient tradition, it binds hearts and souls to one another and that's how we want us to be." Clarke proclaims. Octavia is about to speak when she gets a light smile from her brother. "In truth, we got married months ago when we came back we told you all that we just got engaged" once again she is interrupted but by Abby this time, she is standing up and Bellamy nods her no before gesturing her to sit back down which she does surprising everyone. "The wedding we got although romantic and very beautiful and happy it never felt real to us, when we came back in town that day we didn't want to move in together, we didn't feel married we felt guilty about doing it without you so we decided that we needed to have a wedding with all of our friends and family and while looking at weddings ritual we found one that would bind us all together and it made us happier than we had ever been." She looks at Bellamy and sees only him again. "I feel married to you now" only for Bellamy to answer "I feel like I am truly yours now" and as they are speaking entwining their fingers together their rope fall down. They smiled at it before kissing for the Third time in this ceremony. Only they know what it means and apparently they are not willing to share with the rest of us.

"So, who's ready for moonshine!" Clarke yells.

Earning cheers from the crowd and hugs from our little family. No one is mad at them, they did wait for us to be truly bound together. We all follow them as one big family to the big party which is waiting for us.

* * *

[AG1]

[AG2]


	13. Thank you Dude

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I was stressed out by preparation for my trip last week and I got writers blocked. But this morning, before I left for my trip I got Inspired so the first (second!) thing I did when I got there was get my Laptop out to write.**

**But I have good news, I only had 2 more chapters to write but my inspiration took me over and now it will be a 3 chapters endind. So you'll get 1 more wedding chapter (after this one) and then the epilogue.**

**Chapter 13**

Bellamy is taken aside by the boys while Octavia takes Clarkes forearm and pulls her toward us.

"So you've been married to my brother for 4 months? And you still sleep in our house half the week?" she rolls her eyes but Clarke is blushing.

"We told you, we didn't really felt married until today! We were actually really scared this wouldn't have the desired effect either." She smiles but it's a really small smile and I can see that she is really relieved.

"4 months, Clarke! You lied to us for 4 months." Octavia start to yell but it's more affectionate than mad.

"Well I got pretty good at keeping secrets from my loved ones this past 4 months" she whispers glaring at us. That has the benefice of shutting Octavia up.

"About that, I found a cool way to tell him tonight so you don't have to worry about your honeymoon I promise. I have to talk to Monty about it." And just like that she's gone.

I turn an interrogative glare at Clarke. "Do you know what she is going to do?"

She nods 'no' with an apologetic smile. "He is not going to be mad." She hugs me "I won't let him." She smiles at me. "And if he gets mad I'll distract him so you can leave." I chuckle a little but I am still nervous. Bellamy's bounding speech really touched me, but it also made me wonder what his reaction will be.

The sound of the speakers starts reasoning above the meadow.

"Okay so If Lincoln and Miller would give the happy couple some space, we have a surprise for Clarke and Bellamy. Thanks to Abby and O, Jasper and I put together a little video of our apparently not so newlyweds."

Clarke gives me a quick kiss on the cheeks and goes to Bellamy. I never saw her this happy, she looks at him like if she is only seeing him in the crowd, she smiles the wildest smiles I ever saw on her face, and I am not sure but she looks like she is glowing somehow. Her smile seems contagious as Bellamy is wearing the same one on his face now that she is back in his arms. They were right. They might have been married for 4 months but they never looked so happy. We had a movie night a couple of weeks ago and sure they were cuddling on the couch and they looked in love and happy. But now they look … I don't even have a world for it. I am not sure such a word exist. They are content and their love of each other seem to radiate around them.

Octavia joins me and cuddle herself on my side. "Do you want to run?"

I glare at her, raising my eyebrows. "In about 10 minutes, Bellamy will know and everybody else too for that matter."

If anybody would ask me why I won't be able to explain it but somehow I know everything will be fine so I get around Octavia and put my arms on her waist before I kiss her forehead lightly but I stay silent. I get on her back without removing my hands from her waist so we could both watch the video. I let her lean on my torso while I get my head above hers smelling her perfume.

Monty and Jasper's video is a cute mix of picture, from Abby's or Octavia's collections, some are embarrassing for the star couple, Clarke as a baby taking a bath, Bellamy at 12 in a fairy costume having a tea party with Octavia's dolls, and videos from all of us congratulating them once again. The last video is from Octavia and watching at the screen I get that she make it while I was talking to Clarke.

_"__Clarke, Bellamy, you know that I love you both very much even if I have to admit I might love one of you more…"_ she fakes a sad face _"Sorry Bellamy" _And then the Octavia on the screen and the one on my arms both start to chuckle. _"So I had a very heartbreaking beautiful speech pre-recorded but I just learn that you were already married and I decided that you didn't deserve it anymore"_ I was about to make a comment but O shushed me. _"I have a secret too" _I can feel her holding me a little tighter. _"I love you both" _"not really a secret sister" calls out Bellamy. _"I know Lincoln already made a video but On behalf of all three of us, I want to official congratulate Uncle Bellamy and Auntie Clarke for their beautiful not wedding". _

The video stops and I can feel everyone eyes on us but all I can think about is that little warrior I love so much who is currently actually hiding behind me holding on to my vest tightly her head leaning on my back. "Is he pissed?" she whisper. I look at Bellamy and Clarke but he is not doing anything. "I don't know, he is still looking at the screen." "Should we run?" I know O isn't really scared of him but it breaks my heart to see her so fragile right now, she wants him to be happy about our baby, she wants him to know that she thinks he will make the best uncle ever. I see Clarke turning to see us and her jaw opening when she sees Octavia hiding. She reaches to her husband and whispers something only for him to ear. Bellamy snaps out of his trance and run toward us Clarke's hand still in his.

I take a protective steps to stop him before he reaches us. His face is still blank and there is no way he gets to hurt Octavia about this ever. But I am taken aback when he launch himself to me into a very tight hug. Bellamy never hugged me before.

"I am going to be an uncle. Thank you dude." I think he realized what he just said when he pulls away and mumble a quick sorry "that's not what I meant…" but he can't find his words so he gets pass me to hug Octavia whispering in her ear until she start giggling and pulling him away.

By know everybody joined us and we all start hugging each other. Jasper and Monty ask who the godfather will be, objecting to the fact that it could be Bellamy at which Raven add that Clarke can't be the godmother either" being the blood uncle and aunt is a big honor you have to share"

One look at Octavia and I know that she wants to do it now so it will be over with. "We chose Raven" who yell Yes as if she just won the lottery, as I was about to add something Octavia takes my hand and adds "and Murphy." Everybody's jaw open at that one.

"It was my choice and we talked about it for a while, I know he hurt Bellamy and Raven" she stops speaking realizing what she just said and knowing that this is a conversation that Raven and Wick hadn't have yet. "He changed, he helped us deal with Finn." Everybody is still tense, include Murphy. "And he makes the best Cookies." She ends with a smile and a death glare daring them to question her decision.

Gustus interrupts us and I am grateful for that, so is Murphy who let a loud breath out. "I need to talk to him" and just like that O is gone from my arms and takes Murphy away from the group. "The bride and groom are needed, it's time for their first dance." He sounds very ceremonial and actually does something resembling a bow in front of them gesturing to the dance floor. They follow him and we all can see that Bellamy is a little nervous, I know he picked up the song without Clarke. The group start playing "unbreakable" by Jamie Scott and after giving in a little smack on his shoulder, Clarke starts kissing him pulling her arm around his neck to play with his curls as he puts his on her back his finger playing with the lace keeping her corset in place.

As soon as the song ends they asks us to joins them and in as the night continues the dinner is serve and soon I find myself dancing with Abby while Clarke is in Kane's arms and Octavia with her brother. "Their plane is in 3 hours they are going to leave soon. Kane said you have something for them maybe now will be a good time". She nods. "It's not just for them it's for all of you." Her eyes are full of tears and for the first time I feel grateful for the presence of that woman in our life. Taking her hand I drag her to the other side of the dance floor where everybody was now sitting, drinking Monty's moonshine instead of the expensive Champagne laying on a table.

"Family meeting! Everybody around the bonfire of the men cabin in 10min"

Everybody lives, Clarke and Bellamy making their way to their guest accepting congratulation while thanking them for coming as quickly as they can. Abby is still by my side and she seems both nervous and excited. "I have never been invited to one of you family meeting".

I don't answer I don't know what to say. It feels like it was not really her place before.


	14. Who killed Harper?

**Told you I was inspired today!**

**Chapter 14**

Everyone got here pretty quickly, Abby joined Kane inside when we arrived, Murphy is pulling blankets out of his truck and putting them on Monty and Miller's shoulders as Miller is starting to fall asleep on his not so new boyfriend not carrying about us anymore as if Abby's words reassured them both. Raven and Wick pulled out some Mallows from Wick's overnight bag and sharing them with the rest of us. Monroe and Harper came with us but they are staying on the side lining against one of the cars. We ask them to join us but they don't feel comfortable enough yet. Jasper and Maya are making out. They've been doing just that for the past hour, drunk on Monty's moonshine mixed with the wine from dinner, I don't even think they realized the change of location. Octavia is waiting for Clarke and Bellamy at the end of the path and when she yells "about time" I knock on the door of the cabin, and ask to Abby and Kane if they are ready.

They follow me outside as Bellamy and Clarke sat down on the log with the other, scooted into one another as if they didn't want to be separated ever again, not even the wind could pass between them anymore. I took my place next to Octavia taking a blanket from Murphy who just finished distributing them to everybody but himself, but as he sit down Raven and Wick move to place themselves on each one of his side so they could share their blankets with him. All day Murphy had been surprise by everything anybody did for him and it's become very laughable as time pass. _Just take a hint man, you're in!_

A loud cough gets us all out of our reveries.

"When Clarke told us that Octavia and Raven pick out her wedding spot without her and wouldn't show it to her but she was fine with it, I was skeptical, I had to see it for myself so I tracked down Gustus and he brought Kane and I here. He showed us all there is to see in here. And I was so jealous that you could have friends that would know you so well as to pick up this place without you. " She tells Clarke who smiles at her showing in her eyes that she wants to hug her but not actually moving not willing to entangled herself from her husband. "So we came here several time since and about a month ago we met the owner who explained to us that he needed to sell it but he was sad that the only offer was coming from an industrial company that would ruin the place." Everybody gasp. Monty's moonshine might have make all of us listen to that story has if it was going to end with one of us hang upside down above the fire. "We thought about it and Kane and I bought it as a wedding present for you" Only Clarke gasps this time.

"But mom we already bought a house. Sure it's small but it's near everybody else and this place is great but it's so far. You said you were okay with them now that you wouldn't try to get us apart again"

Kane took over Abby hugging her almost crying daughter.

"You misunderstood us, this is for all of you." Once again, the feeling of it listening to a horror story took us all.

"It is bigger than just those to cabins. Actually there is like 10 cabines those are the smallest and the nearest to the entrance that's why they are used for weddings so people don't get lost in the rest of the propriety." Looking at us as if we were 10 year old. Which we might as well have been since none of us seemed to understand what this crazy man was talking about.

"Okay let's try this again." He sights. "You can all live here. There is enough space for all of you, or all future you." He winks at O and me. There is a small medical center in the middle of the site and your mom got people to invest in it as a free clinic saying that you all living here was a cultural thing and was about protecting nature so Maya and Clarke can run the center and treat all of you and the occasional walkers that come to camp in those woods all the time." Still listening still not fully understanding. _What did Monty put in his special moonshine?_ "For it to be consider a community, you need a firefighter." I don't know why but I stood up. Octavia who is the only one fully sober tucks me down. "Wow! You also need a sort of police, please don't stood up we all know Miller and Bellamy got that cover, well in fact it's more guards than police if that's okay" Bellamy nods. "There is a big hangar where Raven, Wick, Monty and Jasper can make things blow up without risking anyone life but their own". All 4 of them cheer at that. There is also a restaurant for Murphy to make Cookies in. And several other things that you can discover by yourself."

Abby stood up by his side and speaks again.

"We are so proud of all of you. You are all very good at what you do" "Not that good I still don't know who killed Harper!" Miller snaps before putting his hand to his mouth. "I feel safer already" Shot Monroe still behind us.

Abby coughs again. "As I was saying you are all very good at what you do. Resolving fake murder doesn't count sweety" Everyone head snap back at Abby. Yep Monty definitely did something wrong with that bash she never called any of us other than Gremlins. "Yeh I am nice now deal with it" she said with a death glare. "I am not finished. So you're all perfect blah blah blah… Ah yes! I… We wanted to make something nice for your… our little family and we knew if you could you would want to all live together… Well now you can."

Octavia stands up and looks at us before yelling. "Group hug" and without thinking erverybody launch in Abby and Kane's direction.

This day was definitely full of surprises and we all accepted them without any question so we will not question this one either.

We all sat in front of the fire talking about all that happened that day. Accepting each other gifts and love. As time passed Bellamy and Clarke start telling us good bye before leaving for their honeymoon. We have to force them to go. They don't want to leave this woods anymore.

As they drive away, Bellamy stops the car and Clarke jump out of it to whisper something in Miller's ear than get back in the car.

"What was that about?"

"It's logical, I interviewed everyone. So she is right."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I killed Harper" we all laugh at that including Harper who just hugs him.

**A/N: Next Episode the Epilogue.**


	15. Meet Artigas

**I know some of you thought that Murphy being the godfather was weird but I stick by it. I like Murphy and anyhow he had cookies ... lol**

**Wright thank you for you review this was really nice ;)**

**Epilogue**

It's been a month now, a month of living with Abby and Kane because Clarke didn't feel confident in her abilities to help Octavia give birth and she was worried the 45min drive to a "true hospital" was going to take too much time. Not that it really mattered anyway Octavia was shopping in town when she first felt her water broke and being true to herself she staid perfectly calm climbing back in her car and driving herself to the hospital, texting us once she got there to tell us what was happening and giving me a long list of stuff to do or bring before I get to join her. I was not that calm however.

_I am knocking franticly at Clarke and Bellamy's cabin door. We all have to come back during working hours to keep our little village legit but now I can of feel like we should never have moved here. _

_"__Guys Octavia says it's go time" _

_It takes me 3 more knocking and yelling, and a slap on my shoulder from an overly concerned Jasper to remember that in the middle of the day I was not about to find our two leaders in their cabin._

_I am shaking when I finally find them or more accurately when they find me wondering around totally lost in our still new environment. _

_"__Oh no, you're not driving." Clarke states taking my keys from my hand. I nod and up on the car._

_When we get there an hour later Abby is ordering people around. I am so grateful for that. Somehow watching her bossing everybody around to protect and take care of Octavia and our unborn baby relaxes me. We all grew on each other this past 5 months, since the wedding. _

It's time to get our son back home now, I would have love to stay at Kane and Abby's until the baby was like 14 or 16 years old but Octavia told me that I was being silly, I secure him in the car while Octavia decides to drive us home.

"So you can keep watching at him and we won't end up right back in here in the process." She says laughing.

She is right, I can't stop looking at him. I haven't even let anyone other than O holding him yet. Well the doctors and nurses had to take him away twice this past 24h but they didn't ask if I was okay with that. Clarke and Bellamy are the only one who came back to the city, everybody else is waiting for us back at the "Drop Ship", it is how Murphy decided to name is restaurant.

1 hour, it's how long it took us to get to the restaurant. Octavia was driving way below the speed limit and it was just fine with me.

Once we get there I take my son in my arm once more.

"Honey, you're going to let them hold him, aren't you?" I look at her like she just said something outrageous.

"Come on Lincoln! They are responsible people they are not about to harm him! If I didn't have those…" she started gesturing to her breast "You wouldn't even let ME hold him."

I sigh and put our little bundle of love in her arms thinking that it is going to be easier that way. She could hand him to those crazy people if she really wanted to do it that much.

We get in and people are starting to surround us, with an amused glance I see Octavia tightening her grip on our son.

"It's not that easy!" I whisper to her, before point out to Clarke and Bellamy who staid far from the crowd wanting their friends to see the baby too. I put my hand on her back and bring her to them. She relaxes instantly once out of everyone hovering.

"Yeah! You were right! Happy?" she sighs. "Maybe we can start with them? Clarke is a doctor and Bellamy raised me they already hold babies." She sounds confident but she looks petrified. She even stops walking toward them for a while.

"He will be fine with them." I said suddenly confident taking the baby from her and walking again toward the proud uncle and aunt.

I take our son and put him in Bellamy's arms without even a word to them, looking back at Octavia with a small smile.

"It had to be done." She starts laughing looking at the awe look on her brother's face.

"That's something I thought I'd never see." Bellamy has the wildest smile he ever had but there is something else his eyes are full of love and happiness and they turn a little terrified when he take a little glance at his wife.

"So Mom and Dad wouldn't told us what you cold our new brother!"

"Jasper!" all 4 of us snap at his comment.

"What? You didn't keep Baby, right?" Octavia sigh waving for them to join us taking the baby back from her brother's arms.

"All of you meet Artigas Jasper Monty!" I say proudly still watching at my son.

Raven started to cry the poor girl is driving on her hormones. Octavia hands Artigas to Clarke without even a second look before running to her crying friend to hug her.

"Hormones!" Bellamy repeat in my arms.

"I know she almost hugged a perfect stranger before we left the maternity ward because he was crying."

_Raven's told us about her pregnancy 2 month ago she didn't even wait for Wick to be alone she just brought her pregnancy test straight from the med bay to the restroom where we were all about to have dinner. Jasper punched Kyle, like actually punched him as his sole response and he went on to hug and congratulate Raven. It took him 2 days to apologize to Wick blaming it on brotherly love._

"What about you two?" I ask to Bellamy hovering over Clarke still holding Artigas. He start blushing I had never seen him blushed before and he won't look at me but he is whispering something in his wife ear and she look up at me smiling.


End file.
